Mom, I Think I've Gone Crazy!
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Phoenix, Priya, Parissa, Paiton, Paitence, and Dylan all get stuck in Halliwell Hospital with their dads as their doctors, and their moms as their nurses. They don't know how they got there but they do know it's demonic, or is it?
1. The Beggining Of The Crazyness

**Mom, I Think I've Gone Crazy!**

**Dedicated To My Friend Katie**

**Summary- Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Phoenix, Priya, Parissa, Paiton, Paitence, and Dylan all get stuck in Halliwell Hospital with their dads (Leo, Coop, and Henry) as their doctors, and their moms (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) as their nurses. They don't know how they got there but they do know it's demonic.**

**Piper & Leo**

**Wyatt-16**

**Chris-14**

**Melinda-12**

**Phoebe & Coop**

**Phoenix-12**

**Priya-10**

**Parissa-8**

**Paige & Henry**

**Paiton-12**

**Paitence-12**

**Dylan-10**

"Paitence Marquee Mitchell! You get your butt down here now!" Paige Matthews shouted up the stairs at her daughter. Usually, her middle child was the first one up and at the breakfast table with her but recently she had started to kind of rebel. 'Isn't she too young to rebel?' Paige thought as she walked back into the kitchen where her husband Henry and their other two kids Paiton, and Dylan were already seated at the table. 'I mean she's only 12.'

"Alright, jeeze. I'm here." Paitence announced as she took her seat at the table beside her twin sister Paiton.

"Thank you!" Paige said as she sat down in her seat at the end of her table facing her husband.

"Whatever." She heard Paitence mumble as she played with her scrambled eggs and her fork.

"Don't play with your food Pait." Henry told her, using her life long nickname.

She just sat her fork down and stared at her plate. She had been acting like this since she started hanging out with Piper's daughter Melinda and Phoebe's daughter Phoenix who also have been going through a rebellious stage. Expecially, since they all three were worse around their moms. "What's the matter with you?" Dylan asked his grumpy sister.

"None of your business!" she states and orbs to her cousin Phoenix's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mel, sweetie, what's the matter?" No answer "Melinda?" Still no answer "Prudence Melinda Halliwell you get your ass out of that bathroom right now!" Piper Halliwell yelled through the bathroom door where her youngest child Melinda was locked up, per her choice. They had all been sitting eating breakfast and all of a sudden Melinda ran up the stairs and into the bathroom and hasn't come out since.

"GO AWAY!" Melinda shouted from inside the bathroom. There was a reason she had ran from the table. She had her first period ever at school a few days ago. But she was no where near about to tell her mother that. The problem was that she had no idea how to use those pad things, well, she knew how to use them but she didn't know which direction to turn them or how many to use at once.

"Not until you come out here and tell me what's wrong!"

"UHHH!" Melinda grumbled. She threw the package of pads back under the sink and ran to the door and opened it. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine!" she tells her mom looking at her forhead instead of into her eyes hoping her mom wouldn't notice, she had never been able to look into her mother's eyes and lie.

"OK, Now the truth." Piper says grabbing her daughter's chin and making her look into her eyes.

"I want to go to Aunt Phoebe's." Melinda told her. It was the truth she would be way more comfortable if she talked to her Aunt first. "Then, I'll tell you what's up."

"Baby, what's so important that you can't tell me? You have always been able to tell me anything and you know that." Piper states a little hurt that her daughter would rather talk to her sister instead of her.

"I know but I'd be a lot more comfortable telling you if I talked to Aunt Phoebe about it first."

Piper nodded and goes "Can I atleast drive you?"

Melinda nodded "But you can't stay, well, you can but you can't listen to my and Aunt Phoebe's conversation. Deal?"

"Only if you promise to tell me what's wrong." Melinda merely nodded and they walked out to the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoenix. We're not having this conversation again now go to your room." Phoebe Halliwell stated as she walked to answer the door. She opened the door to see her sister Piper and her neice Melinda. "Hey, come on it. Mel, Phoenix is in her room if you wanna go talk to her."

"Actually Aunt Phoebe, I was hoping I could talk to you."Melinda said taking a side glance at her mom. "Alone."

"Oh, umm. OK. We can go into my bedroom. Come on." She said showing Melinda the way to her room while throwing Piper a questioning glance to which Piper just shrugged sadly and went into the living room to sit on the couch.

Once Phoebe and Melinda were in her bedroom, Melinda sat on her bed and Phoebe shut the door and sat next to her. "OK, what's the matter?"

"Istartedmyperiodatschooltheotherday." Melinda grumbled.

Shocked that Melinda wouldn't tell her mother about something that big Phoebe gasped and goes "Excuse me?"

"I started my period at school the other day." Melinda said stareing at her hands in her lap.

"Sweetie, Why didn't you tell your mom?" Phoebe asked gently as she put her arm around her neice's shoulders.

"I'm scared. I've never had one of these things before, and I have no idea how to use those pad things, and I'm scared mom will blow it way out of porportion, like vanquish me or something." Melinda said sniffling a little.

"She wouldn't do anything but help. She would never vanquish you. She may take it a little over board but that's just because your her only daughter. Her baby girl and your growing up and trust me, it's scary for a mother to think about."

Melinda nodded. She had no idea why she thought her mom would vanquish her, she's not a demon but her and her mom don't get along too well.

"Wait, How many days ago?"

"It started late Thursday." Melinda told her aunt. "And it still hasn't stopped."

"Sweetie, it's only Saturday. It takes more then two days to stop trust me. Now, I think I should go get your mom so she can come in here and you can tell her all of this. OK?" Melinda nodded and Phoebe left to go get Piper.

When Piper walked into the room, she found Melinda shuffling her feet, flipping a piece of her long chocolate brown hair between her fingers, and gazing out of the window. She had no idea what was wrong with her daughter. Well, now or never. "Mel?"

Melinda practically jumped off of the bed, which she quickly tried to hide. "Hey."

She walked over and took Phoebe's spot next to Mel on the bed and says "I'd like to know what's so important that you think you can't talk to me about."

Melinda lets out a heavy breath and turns to face her mom and trys to give a reassuring smile but only manages a small half smile. "I got my first period on Thursday at school."

"Oh Melinda. Why didn't you just tell me?" Piper asked putting a piece of Melinda's hair behind her ear. Melinda just shrugged and looked down at her Aunt's bedspread. "Sweetie, You should have told me. I know you must have questions and maybe even be a little scared. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, How do you use those pad things?" Piper laughed and explained the situation to her daughter. "OOO OK, I understand now. Can I go see what Phoenix is doing?" Melinda asked her mom after about a 30 minute talk.

Piper breathed heavily and nodded watching her daughter walk out of the room. 'Back to the way things used to be, us fighting or not talking to each other at all. How fun.' Piper thought as she let out a sigh and went to find her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Crazyness Continues

**Chapter 2-The Crazyness Continues**

Paige was pacing around the kitchen, "Where did she go?" she kept saying over and over again. She didn't go to Piper's because Leo checked the whole house and couldn't find her, and she didn't go to Phoebe's because Phoebe said that she hadn't seen her and Phoenix swares that she hasn't either.

"Mom, Why don't you just try to sense her?" Paiton suggested. She was sick of watching her mom pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. She was starting to wonder if she was at her Aunt Piper's house instead of her own. "You can sense your charges. Why couldn't you sense your daughter?" she asked her mom wonder why she hadn't tried to sense her sister before. She would do it herself but Paitence was the twin who inherited their mother's whitelighter powers.'That must be why they were always inseperable when we were little.'

Paige's head shot over to her daughter. She had never thought about that. "Oh my god Paiton your a guiness!" She cried running over and giving her daughter an unexpected hug. "I never even thought of that." She exclaimed as she pulled back and started to try and sense for her daughter. "That little liar." she declared as she got a read on Paitence.

"Did you find her?" Paiton asked trying to hide the shock she still felt after the unexpected hug from her mother.

"Yes, She's at your Aunt Phoebe's house with your cousin Phoenix."

"But, I thought they said they hadn't seen her." Paiton asked confused, her Aunt Phoebe had always been the dependable one. She never lied about anything, she couldn't, she's a horrible liar.

"They did." Paige said a little to loudly. She was just worried about her daughter and Paiton was asking her all of these questions and it was aggrevating her a little. But at the way Paiton jumped and the look of fear in her daughters eyes, Paige's exprecian and tone softened. She stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a hug which Paiton did not return. She was still in shock. Her mom _never_ yelled at _anybody_. Why her? "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I was just worried about your sister, then Phoenix helped her lie about it. I guess I was just angry and started taking it out on you."

Paiton just looked at the floor and pushed her mother away from her. "I didn't do anything wrong. If you wanna take it out on someone take it out on Paitence." She said and ran upstairs to her room.

Paige sat down at the table and put her head in her hands. Then, she heard "Mom?" She looked up to see her son Dylan standing in the doorway looking at her curiously "What's the matter with Paiton? She practically pushed me down the stairs trying to get up to her room." He said sitting in her lap.

"I messed up and pulled out the bad mom card." At Dylan's confused look she smiled a little and goes "I yelled at her for something Paitence did."

"Like dad used to when they were younger and impossible to tell apart?" He asked pushing a piece of hair behind Paige's ear and out of her face.

She smiled at him. He had always been her sweet little boy, and he did have a point. The girls were identical when they were younger. They were still identical but they were easier to tell apart. Paiton was shyer and content with just sitting in a room by herself and reading a book or watching TV quietly and, just like Piper, she was very confident when it came to demon hunting. Her and Piper always got along really well. Paitence was more like Phoebe and herself, she could run up to a complete stranger and start up a conversation. They both had medium length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They looked more like her everyday, according to Phoebe and Henry. Dylan was more of a mix of her and Henry. He had Henry's curious brown eyes and light brown hair that goes down just long enought to cover his eye brows in the front, goes to the tip of his ears on the sides, and covers his neck in the back. He had her nose and cheek bones but Henry's chin. He had her version of the telekinetic power but he could not orb, he had the power of empathy and could heal. Paiton had the powers of molecular combultion, levitation, and Prue's version of telekinesis. Paitence could orb, freeze, and had the power of premonition. 'I need to go get Paitence, and then come back and talk to Paiton.' "Dylan..." she was cut off when he got off of her lap and held a hand out to help her up with a smile.

"Go, I'll talk to Paiton." He said helping her stand from her chair and running upstairs. She smiled and orbed to Phoebe's.

------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix had just been sent to her room, again, by her mother. She hadnt really done anything but of course she wasn't a devoted reader of her colomn so she wasn't worthy of her help. All she asked was if she could talk to her mom about something that happened at magic school and her mom blew up at her saying she was busy and she would talk to her later when she found the time. She was jogged out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she snapped.

"It's me!" she heard her cousin Melinda say from the other side of the door. She quickly jumped off of her bed and ran for the door. She opened it and pulled her cousin in and shut and locked the door back. "Woah! Nice to see you too." Melinda stated sitting down next to Phoenix on her bed.

"I just don't want one of the two brats to come in." Phoenix said refering to her two little sisters Priya and Parissa. "They have been extra bratty since we had to stay the night at your house the other day and they wouldn't leave Wyatt and Chris alone."

Melinda laughed and goes "Wyatt and Chris can be little brats too." They both laughed and all of a sudden bright purple and white lights filled the room and their cousin Paitence orbed in looking pissed off. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothin'. Just had to get away from the Mitchell family." Paitence said sitting down on the bed next to Melinda. "They have been yelling at me all morning."

"Piper has been yelling at me too so don't feel so bad." Melinda said wrapping her arm around her cousin's shoulders. Paitence laughed.

"Phoenix! Have you seen Paitence?" Phoebe yelled through the door.

"No!" Phoenix lied.

"Are you sure?" Phoebe yelled back.

"I sware that I haven't seen Paitence all morning!" Phoenix lied again. Her and Paitence shared a look and they all stayed silent until they heard her footsteps disappear then they all burst out laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later Phoenix was in the middle of her story about why her and her mom were fighting this morning and the room filled with bright lights again. Paitence's eyes widened as she watched her mother form. Paige gave Paitence a 'your-in-so-much-trouble' look, then unlocked and opened the door, "PIPER! PHOEBE!" she screamed "COME HERE!".

"Paige what's the... Phoenix, You told me Paitence wasn't in here." Phoebe stated as she walked into her daughters bedroom. Phoenix just shrugged and shared a look with Paitence. "If you knew that we were looking for her, why didn't you say something?"

"She didn't want us to." Melinda said shrugging her shoulders to say it was no big deal.

"That's no excuse, Your Aunt Paige was worried sick!" Piper exclaimed. "What's the matter with you three?"

"Nothing!!!" all three girls yelled defensively at the same time. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's anger was just rising.

"Why don't we all just go home and talk to our daughters seperately." Piper decided thinking it would be best. Paige and Phoebe nodded. Paige grabbed Paitence's hand and orbed her to their house. Piper quickly pushed Melinda out of the house and into her car. Then, drove home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt and Chris orbed into an alley in Chinatown and quickly spotted the demon. They had to hurry before their mother got home. They weren't suposed to be demon hunting without an adult there with them but this demon was too easy to vanquish and the brothers were bored so they had convinced their father that they could quickly orbed to the alley, vanquish the demon, and be back before their mother and sister got back from their Aunt Phoebe's house. "Hey! Over here!" Chris shouted at the demon.

The demon threw a fireball at him but he telekinetically threw it back at the demon who dodged it. The demon quickly shimmered out and back in behind Wyatt. Chris, seeing the demon approach his brother, goes "Wyatt! behind you!" Wyatt orbed out and Chris threw the demon into a wall. Wyatt quickly created an energy ball and threw it at the demon who burst into flames and turned into a pile of ashes.

Wyatt and Chris exchange smirks until from behind them they hear a crowd of people start talking in hushed voices. Their eyes widened and they turned around to see a crowd of people standing at the end of the alley watching the battle. They shared a look but before they could do or say anything the scene froze and a cleaner appeared "What do you think your doing?" he asked the brothers.

"Vanquishing a demon. We didn't think any innocents would be walking around this alley." Chris stated. The cleaner just stared at them. "How about we orb back home and you do your job and clean all this up." The cleaner had no choice but to nod.

"See you later dude." Wyatt said as he and his brother orbed out.

"I bet you will." the cleaner said. He quickly cleaned the magical mess up and went back to talk to the tribunal about his plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt and Chris orbed in to the living room of the manor see their mother standing staring at them with an evil glare and her arms crossed over her chest. Their father was sitting on the couch, he gave them a small half smile and a sympathetic look and they knew they had pissed their mom off bad. "What the hell were you thinking?" Piper practically shouted at the boys.

"We went to vanquish the demon in Chinatown. It was no big deal. Wyatt vanquished him with an energy ball." Chris said hoping to talk his mother down. She was always really protective of him and his siblings but when they pissed her off, her wrath was worse then any demon attack.

"That is not the point Christopher! You know perfectly well that your not suposed to use magic in public, or without an adult present." Piper stated, her brown eyes failing to look into Chris' emerald green ones. She had never been able to look her son directly in the eye, it reminded her of his alternate self and she was too afraid that if she looked into his eyes, she'd see the pain and loss that the other Chris had shown everyday.

Chris had noticed when he was around the age of 8 that his mother refused to look him directly in the eye and at first he thought that there was just something wrong with him but as he got older, he decided that he wouldn't blame himself for something his mother was doing to herself. He asked his father once why she never looked him in the eye and he said that he was probably just imagining things because his mother loves him very much and had no reason not to be able to look at him. "Yes, but we knew nothing would go wrong." He didn't use to fight with his mother, Wyatt did all the time, but not him. Not until he decided that if she hated him so much that she couldn't look at him, then he had no reason not to stand his ground. He really had no reason to hate her, he just wished that she didn't hate him.

"Fine, just go to your rooms, I can't deal with this right now." Piper declared as she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.

Leo had noticed that Piper wouldn't meet Chris' eyes. She kept looking either at Wyatt, or the wall behind Chris' head. He gave his sons a reassuring pat on the shoulder and said "I'll talk to her." and walked into the kitchen to find his wife. Wyatt and Chris just went upstairs and into their bedrooms.

"Hunny, What color are Chris' eyes?" Leo asked his wife curiously. When Chris came from the future, Leo noticed that his eyes changed from blue to green depending on his mood. Their Chris' eyes only stayed green. Leo figured it had something to do with the fact that their Chris hadn't suffered through the saddness and pain the other Chris did.

"Leo I don't have time for this." Piper declared standing next to the sink. She knew he'd noticed that she couldn't look at her own son.

"Piper, What color are Chris' eyes?" He repeated more defensively.

"Green, sometimes blue." Piper stated.

"No, Our Chris' eyes stay green. The other Chris' eyes changed from blue to green." Leo stated. He had caught her and it was time to figure out why she couldn't look at him.Piper's eyes filled with tears and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath leaning back against the kitchen counter. "Why can't you look at him Piper? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything." She stated trying to hold back tears.

"Really? because that's not what he thinks. He noticed a long time ago that you wouldn't look at him. He thinks that he done something to you to make you hate him so much that you can't even stand to look at him." Leo stated trying to get her to talk.

"I don't hate him. I love him, Wyatt, and Melinda more then anything Leo, you know that. Why are you doing this to me?" Piper asked tears running down her face. "I can't look him in the eyes because I'm afraid I'm going to see the pain and loss that the other Chris had in his eyes all the time and I can't handle that because every time i think about that. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose our Chris too."

"We're not going to let anything happen to him Piper. I promise nothing is going to happen to him. Go upstairs and look him in the eye and talk to him about this. I'll see what I can do with Mel." Leo stated leading Piper to the staircase. She just nodded and walked up to her son's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe took Phoenix into the living room to talk and sat facing her. "Now..." She was cut off when her work phone started to ring. "Hold that thougtht." She told Phoenix and ran to answer it.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes and watched as her 10 year old sister Priya came in and sat on the couch beside her. "Hey Pri (A/N: pronounced pree), What are you doin'?"

"Nothing, I heard about what happened at magic school. You wanna talk about it?" Priya asked her big sister.

As annoying as she could be sometimes, Priya was a great listener and a great advice giver, something she'd gotten from their mother. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone. I was going to the bathroom, and this 13 year old telepath from my potions class followed me. He tried to get me to let him touch me places. I just teleported out really fast and back into my levitations class before he could do anything else."

Priya stared at her sister, mouth open and eyes widened in shock. "He...He...He tried to touch you?" Phoenix nodded and pulled her legs up on the couch into a fetal position and rested her head on her knees. "You have to tell mommy!" she announced.

"I tried but..." Phoenix trailed off when Phoebe came walking back into the room.

"Girls, I'm really sorry but that was Elise and I have to go to work for a few hours." she announced picking up her purse and keys off of the table.

"Wait, mommy. Nixie has to tell you something really really really important that's even more important then work." Priya announced.

"Oh really? And what would that be." Phoebe asked bending down so that she was eye level with Phoenix but looking at Priya.

"A boy at magic school tried to..." Priya was interupted when Phoenix put her hand over her mouth.

"It's not important. Just go to work." She told her mother and teleported with her sister upstairs.

Phoebe stood for a moment trying to figure out what her daughter tried to tell her. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders lightly as she left for the office.

"Why didn't you let me tell her?" Priya asked as she heard the front door shut signaling that her mother had left.

"Tell who what?" 8 year old Parissa asked as she walked in and stood next to her two sisters.

"Nothing Rissa. Why don't we all just go into our own rooms and do our homework?" Phoenix said turning on her heel and going into her bedroom and shutting the door. Priya and Parissa shared a look before going into their own rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan lightly knocked on his big sister's bedroom door. "Come on in Dylan!" he heard his sister mumble through the door. He slowly opened it and stuck his head in.

"Hey, I came to give you some company." he stated as he sat down on the bed next to her. She just nodded and kept on reading her book. "You wanna talk about it?"

"What's the matter with me?" Paiton said shutting her book and setting it on her bed side table.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. He sensed another presence in the room and looked up to see his mother orb in. She put her finger up to her mouth to tell him to not tell her she was there.

"I mean Paitence is the one thats always in trouble, but she's also the twin who mom's always liked most." Paiton stated. Paige was shocked that she felt that way. She knew she and Paitence were closer then her and Paiton but she didn't love them any differently. She started to say something but decided that it would be best if she just let her vent a little and talk to her in the morning since it was getting late.

"There's nothing wrong with you and trust me. As an empath and your brother. That mom loves us all equally." He assured her. He sensed that she still didn't believe it. "Why don't you just get some sleep and if you still don't believe me in the morning, I'm always here to talk."

"Thanks Dylan. You go to bed too." She told her little brother. They both laughed and went to bed. Paige waited until she knew that Paiton was asleep and she walked over and pushed some of her hair out of her face, bent down and kissed her temple.

Then, she whispered "Goodnight." to her and went to bed herself.

-------------------------------------------------------

Late that night after all of the Warren witches went to sleep. A being materialized into the attic of the Halliwell manor and cast a spell on the book and it glowed for a second. He smiled a little to himself and dissappeared again.


	3. Talks With Mom

**Chapter 3- Talks With Mom**

**A/N:In this chapter, I'm kindof going backwards because I completely forgot that I said that they all went to sleep but I also said that they were talking to their children so this is how the talks went. Sorry. I didn't notice until after I reread the chapter.**

Piper walks up the stairs and is now stareing at Chris' bedroom door. She can't bring herself to go in. She had been putting this off for so long that now, she wasn't sure if she could do it at all. She starts to just walk away and into her own bedroom but stops herself. 'No go in there and talk to him. He deserves it. He deserves to know that he didn't do anything wrong.' she told herself. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. Then, she heard, "Come in." She closed her eyes for a second and slowly opened his bedroom door and entered the room. He didn't even look up at her. He just sat there doing his homework. She casually walks over and gently lifts the top side of the text book and read the subject. He looked up at her not knowing how to feel. He knew that his dad had mentioned how she wouldn't look at him. He couldn't explain it but he just knew.

"Mythology. Studying that at magic school?" Piper asked him sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking at him. He still had his head down reading something from the book but she heard him mumble a yeah and nodded her head. "Chris, sweetie, I need to talk to you about something."

He looked up at her and decided to play a little game with her. Beat her at her own game. He refused to look at her. He just stared at the wall behind her head just as she had done to him earlier. "About what?"

"Hunny," She paused not knowing how to even start. 'I can't do this. Not right now, I'll just tell him to go to bed and do the same and we can talk about it in the morning.' "Actually, it can wait until in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep?"

He gave her a strange look and goes "Whatever." and she gets up and he thinks she's walking to the door but the next thing he knew he felt her kiss him on the head.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Piper tells him. She then walks to the door and as she starts to shut it she hears.

"G'night."

------------------------------------------------

Phoebe walks into her daughter Priya's room. What she had said earlier was bugging her. '_A_ _boy at magic school tried to..._ tried to what?' She bends down next to her bed and notices Priya is avoiding her gaze. 'This must be what Chris feels like.' "Pri? Can mommy ask you a question?" Priya nodded and Phoebe sets on her bed and sets her daughter on her lap. "Sweetie? What were you trying to tell me that Phoenix wouldn't let you?"

"She told me she didn't want me to tell you. She said that she tried to tell you herself but you said that you couldn't talk to her because you were busy." Priya said looking at her hands in her lap.

'That's what she wanted to talk to me about and I completely blew her off. God, what's the matter with me.' "Sweetie, If Phoenix is in trouble or hurt then you need to tell mommy so that she can help her. I won't tell her that you told me. I promise."

"Ok, but remember you promised. Phoenix said that she was going to the bathroom and a boy from her potions class followed her and tried to touch her places. She said that she teleported back to levitations class before he could do anything but she was still scared. I could tell." Priya told her mother looking at her with worried filled eyes which only got more worried when Phoebe had a look of fear flash across her face and she sat her back down on the bed and bent down infront of her.

"Sweetie, you did the right thing. Thank you." Phoebe said kissing her head and walking out of the room. As soon as she was in the hallway she called for her husband. "Coop!"

Coop instently materialized and went to kiss Phoebe on the cheek but when he saw the look on her face he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Baby, What's wrong?"

"Ph..Ph..Phoenix was at m..m..magic school in her levitations class and when she w..w..went to the bathroom, a boy f..f..from her potions class followed her and he t..t..tried to. He tried to... He.." Phoebe couldn't even bring herself to say it. She just started crying and lay her head on Coop's chest.

"What did the boy do Phoebe?" Coop said getting scared and angry at the same time. If anyone hurt his daughter he was going to hunt them down and vanquish them himself.

"He tried to touch her Coop. She teleported out before he could but she still had to go through something like that. She was sexually harrased and almost sexually molested by another student at magic school." she told him. It started off as a whisper and her voice quickly rose throughout the statement until she was practically yelling.

Then, her breath caught in her throat when, from down the hall, they hear "Mom? What's the matter?" They both look over to see Phoenix standing in the doorway of her bedroom looking at them curiously.

Coop was the first to find his voice, "Sweetie, go back and do your homework please." She just nodded and went back into her bedroom and shut the door.

"She tried to tell me Coop. She told me that she had something that she needed to talk to me about and I told her that I was to busy right now and that I'd try to talk to her later." Phoebe said starting to cry again.

"How did you find out?" Coop asked wrapping his arms protectively around his wife.

"Priya. She talked to her about it when I got a call from Elise telling me to get to the office. Before I left Priya ran to me and goes a boy at magic school tried to... and Phoenix cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth, telling me that it was nothing and to go to work, and teleported her upstairs."

Coop pulled away from Phoebe and walks into Priya's room. He knelt down infront of her and looked her in the eye. "Sweetie, Can you tell me exactly what Phoenix told you about what happened at magic school?"

Priya looked up at her mother, who was standing beside Coop, and when Phoebe gave her a reassuring nod she nodded at her father and goes "She said that she was going to the bathroom and a 13 year old telepath from her potions class followed her and tried to get her to let him touch her places. She said that she teleported out and back to her levitations class before he did anything else. Is Nixie in trouble?"

"No. This is not your sister's fault Priya." Phoebe told her sharing a look with Coop and continueing "Sweetie, you go to bed. We're going to go talk to your sister. Good night lady bug. I love you." They both kissed her goodnight and tucked her in and left the room. They walk up to Phoenix's bedroom door and Phoebe turns around to face Coop. "Hunny, Maybe only I should go in. Sometimes kids feel intimedated by their dads. Expecially when something like this happens."

"OK, but if you need me call. I'll be there in a flash." Phoebe nodded and Coop gave a quick and gentle kiss and walked into their bedroom.

Phoebe gently knocked on her oldest daughters bedroom door. She heard footsteps and a few seconds later the door opened and her daughter was standing infront of her. "Can I come in?"

"What you don't have to work?" Phoenix asked stepping aside and letting her mother enter the room.

"I deserve that." Phoebe said sitting on her daughter's bed. Phoenix looked at her shocked. "You didn't deserve this sweetie."

"Who told you?" Phoenix asked getting somewhat angry.

"That's not important. What is important is that I know now and we can talk about this and get through it."

For a second, Phoenix just stood there emotionless and then her face contorted in anger and she screamed "Priya!!!!" Phoenix stormed out of her bedroom and into her sisters before her mother could do anything about it. "You promised! You promised me that you wouldn't tell anyone!" Phoenix exclaimed tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Nixie but she caught me and I can't lie as well as you." Priya cried backing herself against the wall that her bed sat against.

Coop came up behind Phoenix and grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and took her into his and Phoebe's bedroom. He sat her on the bed and squatted down to be eye-to-eye with the crying, angry twelve year old. "This isn't your sisters fault. Don't yell at her." Phoenix teleported out as Phoebe walked into the room after calming Priya down and getting her back to bed.

"What did you do and where did she go?" She asked.

"I told her it wasn't Priya's fault and not to yell at her. I don't know where she went she just teleported out."

Phoebe put her head in her hands, "Oh no!" she grumbled pulling the scrying crystal and map out of the top drawer of her dresser and starts scrying.

-------------------------------------------------------

Leo walks into Melinda's room to see her sitting at her desk doing her homework. "Hey, You got a sec?"

Melinda looked up at him and nodded. "What does mom want you to talk to me about?"

"Why did you lie and say you hadn't seen Pait?"

"I didn't, Phoenix did. I wasn't asked if I had saw her or not." Melinda said matter-of-factly, turning her attention back to her homework.

She had a point. Leo had nothing else he could do. He just nodded, kissed her on the head, and left the room. Soon after Melinda started yawning and fell asleep.

Phoenix materialized into Melinda's dark bedroom and found her way to the bed. "Mel. Mel wake up." she said sniffling a little.

Melinda woke up and looked at her cousin. "Nix? What's the matter?" she asked sitting up and turning the desk lamp on.

"Mom and Dad found out what Luke did at magic school yesturday." Phoenix told Melinda through the tears. She had told Melinda and Paitence earlier at her house before Paige had orbed in.

"Oh my god! How? I thought you said that Aunt Phoebe was too busy to listen." Melinda said scooting over in her bed to make room for her cousin.

"She did. I think Priya told her. Yesturday after you left mom took me into the living room to talk but her work phone started ringing and, of course, she answered it. Pri came in and I told her because she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone, but once she found out what it was she tried to tell mom before she left for work. I put my hand over her mouth and teleported her upstairs but I think she told her once she got home from work tonight. My emotions were going crazy and I started yelling at Priya and dad carried me into his and moms room and yelled at me because i yelled at Priya and it wasn't her fault that it happened and I know it's not her fault. It's my fault and..."

She was cut off by Melinda "No, it's not. It's not anyone's fault except that bastard Luke, who i'm working on a vanquish for by the way."

Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. Melinda always knew how to cheer her up. "Thanks Mel. I'm just tired. I guess I should go home." 

"Why don't you stay here with me tonight? Let Uncle Coop cool off." Phoenix nodded and Mel got up and went to her closet and got out an extra blanket and pillow and spread them out on the floor. "I'll sleep down here and you can sleep in my bed."

"No, Mel. You can't kick yourself out of bed for me." Phoenix said stubbornly.

Melinda sighed knowing that there's no dealing with her. "Fine."

They both laid down and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

Paige and Paitence orbed into Paitence's bedroom. Paitence sat down on her bed and her mother pulled the computer chair over to sit infront of her. "Talk. You have to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong." Paitence told her mother. The only thing that had been happening with her was that she was failing her whitelight powers controling class. She couldn't tell her mother, who she got her whitelighter powers from, that she was failing. That's why she distanced herself from her. She couldn't lie to her.

"Yes there is. Don't make me cast a truth spell on you."

"Mom, can I just get some sleep. I'll talk to you first thing in the morning, I promise."

Paige hesitated for a second, "Only if you promise to tell me the truth. and no orbing out or I'll bind your powers." Paitence nodded and Paige kissed her on the head and left the room.

She got into some pajamas and went to bed.


	4. Psychiactric Hospital

**Chapter 4-Psychiatric Hospital?**

Melinda woke-up in a different room then when she fell asleep. "Phoenix?" she looked over at where her cousin lay just hours before to find her brother Chris laying asleep in a hospital type bed. "Chris? What are you doing in my room?" she asked shaking him awake. She looked over and noticed a third bed but it was empty.

"Mel? What are you doing? and What are you wearing?" He asked looking her up and down. She had her long chocolate brown hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders when she always wears it up in a ponytail to sleep in. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that had 'Halliwell Hospital' written on the right sleeve in black letters and the triquetra in the front right top corner. She was wearing black pajama-like pants and black socks to match. "Halliwell Hospital?"

"Huh? Your wearing the same thing I am. Where..." Melinda couldn't finish her sentence because Piper came walking into the room wearing a white nurses outfit and white tennis shoes with her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Good morning children." she said smiling brightly. "Prudence, Christopher. Would you like to go see your brother today?"

"Prudence and Christopher? Mom What's the matter with you?" Chris asked his mom.

"Christopher. We've been through this before. I'm not your mother. I'm just your nurse."

Melinda and Chris shared a questioning look and say in unison, "We need to see our brother."

--------------------------------------------------------

Parissa looked around and wondered where her mom was. She looked down at her hospital clothes and her mind wandered 'This isn't what I dress like normally...what's going on? Why am I here? I'm not sick...I'm not supposed to be in hospital. I hate hospitals...with big H in hate' She looked over at the other two beds where her two big sisters lay. She gets up out of her bed and runs over to her sister's. She gently starts shaking her awake. "Pri! Priya! Come on. You gotta wake up. Somethings not right!"

Priya woke up so seeing her little sisters worried dark brown eyes looking into her own. "Parissa. What's the matter?" she asked sitting up and putting her hands on her sisters shoulders.

"What's the matter with you two?" Phoenix asked being woke-up by Parissa's loud attempt to wake Priya up.

"Why are we at the manor? and Why does it look like a hospital?" Parissa asked her fearful brown eyes looking deep into Phoenix concerned ones.

"I don't know but we need to go see if our cousins are here and see if they know anything." Phoenix takes Parissa's hand and slowly walks to the door. About half way there Parissa grabs Priya's hand with her free one and holds onto them tightly. Phoenix gives her sisters hand a reassuring squeeze and opens the door and slowly walks out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Paitence woke-up to her dad shining a light in her eyes and she soon figured out she was laying on the floor of a room at the manor. "Dad, quit." she growled trying to roll away.

"Paitence, It's not your dad. I'm Docter Mitchell. What do you remember?"

"Doctor Mitchell? Dad what are you talking about?" she asked looking at him as if he was crazy.

Doctor Mitchell looked over at his nurse. "Nurse Matthews? Can you get some medicine for Paitence's head? She seems to have hit it pretty hard this time."

"I didn't hit my head! Dad what's going on? If this is some sick joke, it's not funny!" she announced.

"Here, just take this." the nurse said in a very familiar voice. Paitence looked up to see her mom leaning down handing her a asprin and a glass of water. She slowly and shakely takes the water and the pills and swallows them in one big gulp.

"Where is my brother and sister?" Paitence asked knowing she's not going to get anything out of the two looney-toons she calls her parents.

"Their in the dining area eating breakfast."

"Can I go see them?" she asked innocently.

"Of Course, I'll take you there myself." Nurse Matthews said helping her stand and walking her out of the room, down the stairs and into the dining hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wyatt! Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Melinda shouted leaning over her oldest brother, who had his wrists and ankles tied to the bed.

"God Mel! You sound just like mom when you do that." He said opening his crystal blue eyes and looking into his sisters chocolate brown ones. He tried to sit up and found that his arms wouldnt move, and then he heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the fenced in portion of the basement.

"Just as I always suspected. Wyatt IS crazier then the rest of us. I'm surprised your not in a straight jacket." Chris teased. He loved seeing his brother like this. He gets to bug him. That's the light of his life.

"For your information, I already was in a straight jacket. I woke up in the conservatory with dad standing over me telling me that he's not my dad that he's my doctor and that I live in a psychiatric hospital. My first instinct was that he was a demon so I tried to use my powers on him but they didn't work and dad said something about me having another one of my spells and ordered the other doctors to put me in a straight jacket and bring me down here." By the end of the story Chris was laughing his head off.

"So, your telling me that the great Twice Blessed couldn't fight off some doctors so that he was put in his normal nature. A straight jacket in a crazy house." Mel couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Wyatt sent a glare at both of them.

"Well, mom, or Nurse Piper, is our nurse. I'm going to go try to find the cousins." she turns to Chris. "You untie him and we'll all meet in the basement." she turned and left the basement.

Chris leant up against the fence of the 'cage' and smirked at his brother who just glared at him once more. "Don't just stand there! Untie me!" Wyatt bellowed kicking his legs. Chris laughed and very slowly began to untie Wyatt's left leg.


	5. Crazy Cousins

**Chapter 5- Crazy Cousins!**

"Girls. Where are you going? I'm suposed to know where you are 24-7, you can't just wander around the hospital aimlessly." The three girl heard from behind them. Parissa was the first to recognize the voice.

"Mommy?" she asked being the first of the three to turn to face her. She started to run and hug her but Phoenix's grip on her hand tightened and she turned to face her. "What?"

"Somethings not right." Phoenix announced. She had inherited her mom's sensing skills along with her empathy.

"Parissa, I'm not your mother. We've been through this before. The sooner you realize that. The sooner you may get out of this psychiactric facility." Nurse Phoebe told the youngest. "Now, Where were you headed?"

"We were looking for our cousins." Phoenix told her in a semi-mean and semi-scared tone.

"Phoenix, you don't have any cousins. Both of your parents were only children."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paitence followed 'Nurse Matthews' into the dining area, which she had always known as the sunroom. She quickly spotted Paiton and Dylan sitting at the table closest to them on her left. She looked up at 'Nurse Matthews' and smiled and said "Thanks." and ran over to her siblings.

"Paitence! Something weirds going on." Dylan announced in a matter-of-fact tone.

Paiton nodded in agreement. "We woke-up in Mom's old room in hospital beds and wearing these weird outfits."

"I woke-up in the floor of the foyer with Dad or 'Dr. Mitchell' standing over me shining a light in my eyes wearing a doctors coat. Apparently, I had another one of my spells but don't worry, Nurse Matthews was there to help." Paitence said in a sarcastic, fake assurance tone.

"Well, as reassuring as that is, what did he mean by 'one of your spells'?" Dylan said questioningly.

Paitence shrugged. "I don't know, he just said I had another one of my spells and asked his nurse to give me some meds." she told them. Then, they heard the door open and Paiton's eyes brightened.

"Mel?" she asked looking at the Piper clone standing before them.

"Oh My Gosh guys! I woke-up this morning in my room but it wasn't my room. There were hospital beds and Chris was there and we were wearing these weird clothes and my hair was down and Mom was not my mom she was my nurse and Wyatt says dad's our doctor but not our dad and..." she stopped when Paitence put a hand over her mouth.

"Breathe" she ordered taking her hand off of her cousins mouth. "OK, While still breathing. Continue."

Melinda glared at her and continued. "Wyatt is chained to a bed in the basement because he thought that dad and his helpers were demons so he tried to vanquish them but found that we have no powers. We need to find our other cousins. Chris is getting Wyatt free from his chains. We're suposed to meet them in the attic." (AN: Chapter 4 had a typo, they are suposed to meet in the attic not the basement. sorry.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move, I'll do it myself!" Wyatt announced as Chris slowly unhooked his right and final arm. "Your just lovin' this aren't you."

"Well, not the whole our parents aren't our parents thing but seeing the almighty twice blessed Wyatt Halliwell captured by a couple of goons and chained in the basement to a bed inside a psychiactric facility is just too perfect." Chris retaliated with a smirk.

Wyatt glared at him and they both headed upstairs to the attic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the really short chapter, i've been really overwhelmed with school work and i've been sick a couple days so I haven't really had time to work on it. I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer. I hope you like it.

Katie


	6. Missing Peices

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter because the original version made the story too hard to write and because one of my friends gave me a better idea of where to take the story.**

**Chapter 6- Missing Peices**

Piper Halliwell woke-up to find her husband Leo still beside her. She sat up and rested her head against the head-board of the bed. She glanced over at the clock, 7:55am. She couldn't remember why she had to get up this early. P3 didn't need her today, there were no demons that needed to be vanquished, and its not like she had kids or anything. Suddenly, a feeling of emptiness overwhelmed her and she heard, from the back of her mind in a male voice go, "Mom."

She looked around the room to see if there was anyone else in it. She looked down at Leo to see if he heard anything but, due to the fact that he didn't move from his peaceful slumber, he didn't hear anything. 'Now your hearing things, you truely are crazy.' she thought to herself as she shook her head and stood-up making her way downstairs to start a pot of coffee.

--------------------------------------------------

Phoebe woke-up to see a note on the pillow beside her. She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and picked up the letter. It read:

_Phoebe, _

_I know it's suposed to be my day off but apparently love has other plans. I'll try to make it home for dinner. I'm really sorry._

_Love,_

_Coop_

She sighed, got out of bed, and made her way downstairs. She looked around the empty room as she walked passed them. She felt so alone and empty standing in the empty house. She tried to shrug it off but it kept nagging at her. She walked over to the coffee pot, almost full from Coop's quick exit this morning, and poored herself a cup. Sitting at the kitchen table and about halfway through her coffee, from the back of her mind in a whisper she hears, "Mommy?" in a little girl's voice. This confused her. She was the only on in the house and she didn't have any kids. She was about to shake it off and finish her coffee but suddenly, she was enveloped ina bright white light and carried away.

--------------------------------------------------

Paige and Henry were sitting at their kitchen table. Him reading the paper and her grading some papers from magic school. She sighed as she put yet another 'F' on an exam and he glanced up at her over the newspaper. "Hunny, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Just a little off this morning. All these kids and their great potential but none of them try to reach what the magical community knows they can acheive." she states writing a big red 'C' on a paper.

He was about to reply when suddenly a bright white light consumed him and his wife and they appeared in the Halliwell Manor along with Piper, Phoebe, Coop, and Leo, all of them standing in a circle.

They all stood there giving each other questioning looks. A bright whitish-yellow light appeared and the fourth Charmed one Prue emerged with a look of determination, anger, and fear splashed across her features. "We have a serious problem with the kids." she states getting right to the point.

"What kids? Prue, Why did you bring us here?" Piper asked looking at Prue questioningly.

"The kids Piper. Your kids. You know Wyatt, tall blonde, blue eyes, very optimistic. Christopher, tall brunette, green eyes, very sarcastic. Melinda, about your height, long brown hair, big brown eyes, and very rebellious." She stated. Piper looked at her while she thought about what she had just told her. Letting Piper think, she turned towards Phoebe and Coop. "Phoebe. Your kids. All girls. Phoenix, a little shorter then Mel, brown hair, brown eyes, and has a very big attitude. Priya, average height for a 10 year old, brown hair, brown eyes, and couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. Parissa, average height for an 8 year old, brown hair, brown eyes, and very sweet, a mommy's girl through and through." Letting Phoebe process she turns toward Paige and Henry "Paige. Paiton, a little taller then Mel, brown hair, hazel eyes, very quiet and nurturing. Paitence, same height as Pait, brown hair, hazel eyes, very rebelious and the only kid to inherit your whitelighter genes. Dillon, kinda short for his age but he'll grow, brown hair, brown eyes, very sweet. Do you all remember now?"

Piper looks at her in disbelief, "Why would we forget something so important?"

"Because the cleaners don't want you to remember Piper." at their questioning looks she continued with, "Wyatt and Chris vanquished a demon in an alleyway in Chinatown and accidentally exposed magic to some mortals. The cleaners had to clean it up and didn't like it. So they decided to teach them a lesson, send them to an alternate reality where their not cousins, and your not their parents, and they have no magic. They thought it would be the best way to show them that their gifts are a blessing along with their parents and keeping magic unknown to mortals."

"We need a serious plan." Henry said sitting down next to Leo on the old couch in the attic. "We have to get our kids out of that reality."

Prue turns toward him and replied with, "We will. Your right we do need a plan."

"We need to expose magic." Piper declared, her sisters looked at her quizzically and she rolled her eyes before adding, "If they came when it was exposed by Wyatt and Chris then they most deffinately will come if we expose it."

"But the question is where. I mean it has to be big with as many times as they've cleaned up after us over the years." Paige stated.

"What about the paper, i mean we can orb into the center of the newsroom when everybody is bustling around and everything. I mean a newspaper is bound to get pictures and stuff and create a article about it." Phoebe suggested.

"I think it's the best we've got right now. Come on let's go." Piper said grabbing Paige's hand. She glanced over at Prue and asks, "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here and get to know my brothers-in-law." she stated sitting in between Henry and Leo on the couch.

They chuckled as the orbed out and into the middle of the crowded 'Bay Mirror' newsroom.


	7. Finding What Was Lost

**Chapter 7-Finding What Was Lost.**

The girls and Dylan made their way to the attic of the insane manor. Melinda reached out for the doorknob when they all jumped from hearing Nurse Piper whisper "Where ya goin?"

"Uhh, we're seein what's in this room." Priya answered.

Nurse Piper smiled at her. "Why?"

"Because... Well because..." Priya stuttered looking back over at Mel.

"Uhh, we were just interested in what was in it. We forgot." Melinda informed her as Wyatt and Chris rounded the corner to join them.

"Oh, well there's nothing interesting in there but you can look if you want." Nurse Piper responded smiling at Wyatt and Chris.

Doctor Leo came up looking for Nurse Piper, "Nurse, we're needed in the exam room."

"Oh, Ok, kids don't get into anything your not suposed to." Nurse Piper informed them ruffling Chris' hair as she walked passed him.

Chris looked at Wyatt confused, "OK, what the hell is up with her?"

Wyatt smirked and said in a baby voice, "Oh, she loves itle Chrissy."

Chris glared at him as the other kids laughed. Melinda opened the door to see a bed laying in the middle of the room empty and a desk sitting in the far corner, but other then that it was empty.

"Ok, creepy." Phoenix commented looking around the room.

"Very." Paitence agreed.

"Ok, well, now what? The books not up here." Melinda said frustrated. Nobody could give her an answer.

------------------------------

The Charmed Ones orbed into the bustling newsroom of the 'Bay Mirror' newspaper. Cameras started going off and people were screaming and looking shocked. The sisters started using their powers to expose more magic. Soon, the entire room froze and two Cleaners appeared.

"Do you have a problem?" Cleaner 1 asked them.

"Yes, actually, we do." Piper sniped back, "We want you to bring our children back."

"If you don't we'll continue with what we're doing. And next time, it won't be just one newsroom." Phoebe followed at their doubtful looks.

"Fine, the only way to do it is for one of us to recite a spell while standing before your Book of Shadows." Cleaner 2 informed them.

"Ok, let's go." Paige said grabbing the Cleaners jacket sleeve and then Phoebe's hand. Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and they all orbed back to the manor.

Cleaner 1 stayed behind a second and reversed the magic that the Charmed Ones had done at the newspaper office before following the rest.

Cleaner 2 walked up to the Book of Shadows and recited a reversal spell that all Cleaners know by heart.

Soon, a bright light appeared in the center of the room and the Cleaners left, knowing the spell had been reversed. The Charmed Ones, their spouses, and Prue stood watching the spot waiting for something to happen.

------------------------------

The kids were looking around the room of the insane manor when suddenly they started feeling light headed. They passed it off as nothing until Melinda suddenly passed out onto the floor. Paiton fell shortly after, Parissa soon followed along with Wyatt, Priya, Paitence, Chris, Dylan, and Phoenix. A few minutes later a bright light consumed them and they vanished.

------------------------------

The light died down and nine figures formed laying on the floor. Prue smirked satisfied with her job and disappeared in a swarm of yellow lights as her sisters and their husbands ran to their childrens aid.

"What happened to them?" Piper asked worriedly bending down next to Wyatt.

"I don't know." Leo admitted bending down inbetween Melinda and Chris and placing a hand on Mel's side and patting Chris on the back.

A moan was heard and they all turned to see Melinda starting to open her eyes slowly. "Dad?" she asked in a confused whisper.

Leo smiled, "Yeah, It's me Mel. Your home now."

Melinda smiled and hugged her dad. "Good, I'd rather have you as a dad then a doctor."

Leo laughed. They pulled back when they heard Paiton start to wake. Paige, who was over with Dylan, was quickly at her side. She smiled when she saw her hazel eyes open. "Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Mom?" Paiton asked.

"Yeah." Paige answered.

Paiton smirked and goes "Your a horrible nurse."

Paige gave a confused chuckle and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Dad?" Parissa asked her dad as she woke-up.

"Hey." Coop said back with a smirk.

Parissa smiled back and moved to sit on his lap.

Wyatt was the next to rise. He looked at Piper with suspicion. "Who are you?"

Piper laughed and placed a gentle hand on his leg, "I'm your mom. Your home now sweetie."

"Good." Wyatt said breathing a sigh of releif. Piper smiled and hugged him. Over his shoulder she saw Chris waking up. As they pulled back she continued to watch as he sat up and smiled at Leo. Soon, all the reunions had been made and everybody was at their own home.


	8. Complete Families

**Chapter 8-Complete Families**

Piper walked into Melinda's room and sat down on the bed next to her. They were both sitting at the head of the bed resting their backs on the headrest. Melinda continued to work on her homework. Piper sighed and wrapped an arm around her daughter. She pulled her over to rest their heads together. "Sweetie, I need to know something."

"What?"

"Why did you feel that you couldn't come talk to me about your problem?"

"I tried to and when I told you I needed to talk you automatically asked me what I did wrong." Melinda told her mother. Piper closed her eyes remembering that day.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I promise I'm always here and you can talk to me about anything and I will be unjudgemental." Piper declared kissing her twelve year old daughter on the head. Melinda just sat there silently listening. "Sweetie, say something."

"What did Chris do to you?" Melinda asked curiously, just seeing how she'd react.

"That's a conversation for later. I want to talk about you right now." Piper answered automatically.

"There's nothing to talk about then."

"What do you mean baby?"

"I mean I am nothing. So there's nothing to talk about." Melinda answered, pulling away from her mom's hug and returning her attention to her homework.

"That's not true. Your are anything but nothing." Piper said taking her homework away and sitting it on the floor next to her side of the bed.

"No I'm not. Wyatt is the twice-blessed, Chris is the family hero, and I am nothing." Melinda answered looking her mom straight in the eye to prove that she believed what she was saying.

"Sweetie, you don't have to have a special title to be something special. You are very special and important to this family. Me and your father didn't raise you to think this way. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Melinda answered shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The hell there is. Talk to me Melinda." Piper said sternly.

"What if I don't want to talk to you? Ever think of that." Melinda exploded.

"I don't care if you want to or not. You will talk to me. I'm not leaving until you do." Piper's strong face crumbled when she saw the tear run down Melinda's cheek.

"Why did you do it mom?" Melinda asked.

Piper looked at her confused for a minute before putting the peices together. Her anger rose a little. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw the messages on your phone."

"What are you doing going through my stuff? It's none of your business Melinda." Piper pratically yelled.

"None of my business? Your cheating on my father with some guy named Greg and you think that's none of my business."

"It's not as bad as you think. It's not like anybody's getting hurt or anything and your father never has to know." Piper tried to reason.

"What is wrong with you? It's hurting alot of people. It's hurting me, and Wyatt, and Chris, and dad. He deserves to know that his wife is screwing some other guy"

"Melinda, calm down. It's none of your business but I'm planning on breaking up with Greg soon."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Soon like now?"

"No, soon like sometime in the near future."

"If you don't end it soon mom, I will tell dad." Melinda threatened walking out of the room and downstairs.

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. She stood up and made her way down the hall and into Chris' room.

She walked in to see him sitting at his desk, talking on his cell phone, and writing on a peice of paper. She took a deep breath and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Sweetie, can you call them back? I need to talk to you for a second."

Chris nodded, said goodbye and hung up the phone. He turned looking at her. "What?"

Piper sat down on the bed to where she was sitting down right in front of him and took one of his hands in hers. "Sweetie, your dad said that you think you've done something wrong."

"I used to think that. Now, dad's got me convinced that it wasn't my fault, and your just screwed up in the head." Chris said bluntly.

Piper kind of chuckled and squeezed his hand, deciding not to beat around the bush. "Before you were born, a man came from the future to keep Wyatt from turning evil. It turned out that he was a grown-up you. I don't know what horrible things he had to live through but his eyes were almost always blue and always held a look of intense pain and I was so afraid that you'd hold the same pain that I never stopped to think that you never had to live through the horrible stuff that he did to cause it. I guess I was just hurting you to avoid hurting myself and that wasn't right. I never meant to hurt you. You've gotta believe me, I'd never hurt you."

Chris sat silently absorbing the information. "Your right, what you did was wrong. I know you'd never mean to hurt me, but you did. I'm not that other man from the future. I'm just me. You need to learn to live with that."

"I do sweetie, it's just that it hurt us all so bad when the other you died and I guess I was afraid that I'd get hurt again if I lost you after getting close to you." Piper said practically in tears.

"So I had to suffer for it?" Chris asked angrilly, despite the tears that refused to fall.

"Peanut I am so, so sorry. If I could take it back I would, but I can't. All I can do is hope that you have it in your heart to forgive me and to let me get close to you now." Piper practically begged wiping a tear away from her eye.

Chris thought about it for a minute before nodding shortly. There's really no reason to hold a grudge when she actually wanted to be close to him now, despite past actions. Piper smiled and pulled Chris into a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek, and running her fingers through his shaggy brown hair that blended in with her own.

"I'm hungry." Chris announced after a minute of hugging. Piper laughed.

"OK, you go on downstairs and gather everybody in the kitchen and I'll be down in a minute to make us some lunch ok?" Chris nodded and headed downstairs. Piper took a heavy breath and headed into her room and picked up the phone. She dialed the seven digits and heard the one voice that made her cringe at this very moment. "Greg? Hey. I have something I need to talk to you about. We have to stop seeing each other. I mean I'm married and I have kids and it's just not right." she breathed a sigh of releif as he understood and they said their goodbyes. Piper smiled as she headed downstairs to her family.

As she entered the kitchen she smiled as she saw Leo, Melinda, and Chris sitting at the kitchen table laughing at something Wyatt had said as he stood walking to the refridgerator. Leo smiled at her and she kissed him on the lips softly as she walked past and motioned for Melinda to come help her make lunch. Melinda went and they stood next to the stove she turned toward her and whispered, "I broke it off with Greg. I'll never cheat again as long as your father never knows ok?" Piper reasoned. She couldn't lose Leo now, not after everything they'd been through.

"Ok, but only if you promise on my life that you'll never do it again." Melinda dealt.

"I promise Melinda." Piper said honestly, kissing her daughter on the head.

When lunch was fixed, they all gathered around the kitchen table and ate, talking and laughing as a complete family.

------------------------------

Paige and Paiton walked into Paiton's bedroom and sat facing each other on her bed. "What'd you wanna talk to me about mom?" Paiton questioned confused.

"Sweetie, I heard you and your brother talking the other night and I just wanted to set things straight." Paige answered.

"Talking about what?" Paiton asked. She talks to her brother all the time about many things.

"I love you and your sister and your brother all the same. I guess that since me and Paitence have more in common, we have more stuff to talk about and everything and it makes it seem like I care about her more but I don't."

"You don't?" Paiton asked in a disbelieving voice without thinking.

"No, I don't and I never want you to think that way. Me and your father and this entire family love you and your sister the same. Not one more then the other." Paige said, hoping that she would finally believe and she wouldn't feel like such a failure anymore.

"I guess I was just being stupid huh?" Paiton asked smirking.

"Your not stupid. You just jumped to a horribly wrong conclusion." Paige said releived that all was right with her daughter again.

Paiton laughed and pulled her mom into a hug. When it didn't seem like Paige was gonna let go, Paiton commented, "You know, Paitence is failing her whitelighter control class at Magic School."

"What?" Paige asked pulling back to look her daughter in the eye.

"Yeah, that's why she's acting so weird. She thinks you won't love her anymore so she gotta get used to you not being there anymore. So she's acting like you two don't know each other." Paiton said matter-of-factly.

Paige nodded thoughtfully and then stood up, "Uhh, sweetie, I need to go talk to your sister. OK?" Paiton nodded and Paige left the room.

"Paitence, we need to talk." Paige said walking into Paitence's room and sitting down next to her.

"Oh Kay." Paitence said confused.

"No matter what grade you make in any class, I will always love you and I will always be there for you." Paige said.

"Who told you?" Paitence asked.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that you need to know that I love you no matter what. You could completely quit using your whitelighter powers and I would still love you the same."

"Sure you would." Paitence said sarcastically.

"I would. I tried to quit using them on many occasions. I understand." Paige said. A look of releif flashed across Paitence's face.

"K. So when you get my grade card your gonna?"

"Probably be a little angry because you've had control over those powers for a long time now but I won't quit loving you over it."

Paitence nodded understandingly and Paige hugged her. "Come on. I'm hungry." Paige said pulling back from the hug and standing up. Paitence laughed and they headed down to the kitchen together.

When Paige and Paitence reached the kitchen, they saw Dylan, Henry, and Paiton sitting at the table, talking and laughing and eating sandwiches. Paige and Paitence made their own and sat joining into the conversation. All five of them together completing their family.

------------------------------

Phoebe sat Phoenix down on the couch of their living room. "Sweetie, you didn't need to get mad at your sister for telling us about what happened." Phoenix just sat looking at her hands so Phoebe continued. "Hunny, I am so sorry that I blew you off but if I knew that it was that important then I would have listened. I promise from now on though, important or not, I'll listen."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Phoenix replied.

Phoebe laughed and hugged her daughter, then two more little girls and her husband joined in the hug. When they all pulled away they sat and listened to each other. Ignoring the calls from Elise and the Elders. They just sat and listened as each one told stories about past experiences. Just as a complete family.

**A/N: sorry about the bad Phoebe/Phoenix talk, I got struck with writers block and couldn't think of what to write on that part so I just put the first thing that came to mind.**

**I'm sorry if the story didn't end as long or as exciting as you were hoping for but I think it's good enough. **

**I'm sorry if anything confused you or anything. Just REVIEW if you have any questions.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Katie:)**


End file.
